


So I Could Be Happy

by FreshBrains



Series: Melissa McCall [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Sterek Free Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was stunning and confusing, but Isaac loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Could Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from the Sterek Free Ficathon at Livejournal.
> 
> Prompt: _**Melissa McCall + Isaac Lahey** \- (AU or Canon) Melissa decides to adopts Isaac; because Scott must have inherited his big heart from his mom..._
> 
> Title from the song "Happy" by Jenny Lewis and the Watson Twins.

Isaac liked the routine they'd fallen into in the morning; it was normal in a way that he never had at his old house or at Derek's. At least he thought it was normal--he didn't have much to compare it to.

Scott always woke up first, slapping blindly at the alarm clock like a disgruntled octopus, his hair a mop of black curls beneath his comforter. Isaac slept on the futon across the room, much to Ms. McCall's chagrin ( _A boy needs a bed to sleep in, this thing isn't a bed, Isaac...we'll go to Home Depot tomorrow_ ), and Scott always threw his pillow across the space, aiming for Isaac's head.

"Wake up, dude...it's your turn to make breakfast," Scott yawned every morning. Isaac couldn't remember the last time it was anyone's turn but his own to make breakfast (he suspected Scott simply didn't eat until lunch before Isaac moved in), but he didn't mind--Ms. McCall always worked the night shift and Isaac liked making something for her, doing something for her. He always made dinner at his house, but he never ate in the morning. He was too eager to get out of the house to bother with food. The change was nice. It was a nice way to start a day.

Scott always claimed the shower first (jerk) but he left plenty of hot water and they learned how to move around each other, work with each other's space. Everyone teased Scott because he was usually the last to understand a joke, but what he lacked in some areas he made up for in an emotional intelligence Isaac found astounding. Isaac never had to tell Scott anything--it was like Scott just _knew_ Isaac hated the sounds of glass, jingling keys, and slamming doors, he didn't like horror films, he needed to sleep with the bedroom door closed, he responded better to playful teasing than to frustrated jabs. Living with Scott was one of the easiest things Isaac ever had to do.

But what he found even easier was living with Ms. McCall.

Ms. McCall was fiery-tempered but endlessly kind, sarcastic but infinitely patient, disgruntled with her job and her newly lupine son but seemingly never unhappy. She smiled a lot, kissed Scott's forehead before she left for work (and after a few weeks in the house, Isaac's too), told them about the weird things that showed up in the emergency room to make them laugh ( _Oh my god, Mom, I do not need to know about the things people stick up their asses_ ). She expected them to work around the house and Isaac threw himself into keeping everything he touched spotless--doing the dishes, cleaning the bathrooms, doing the laundry, but after awhile, she sighed and told him to go work on his homework and leave the sweeping/dusting/raking to her.

Isaac was used to failing. He failed at keeping his father sane and happy, he failed at being a good beta to Derek, he failed at finding Erica and keeping her safe. But what drove him crazy was how Ms. McCall seemed _proud_ of him, and he didn't even _do_ anything. She worked long hours but always had time to ask about tests, go to lacrosse games, and inquire about how he was feeling as the full moon approached. He nearly wet his pants one afternoon when he trudged to the house, a C grade paper in his hand, ready to hear the worst, prepared for more failure. But Ms. McCall only clucked her tongue and gave him a hug, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "I know how hard you worked on this. Isaac. You can only do better next time, right?"

It helped that she knew about him and Scott, that she knew but didn't have a stake in the werewolf side of them. She didn't want anything out of them except their safety and their honesty, and they tried their hardest to give it to her. Isaac saw her after a game one night talking to Derek, back straight and face stern, shaking her finger at him like he was a naughty schoolboy. Isaac asked about it later, but she only changed the subject. After that, Isaac was certain that he had Ms. McCall on his side.

It was stunning and confusing, but Isaac loved it.

And even after all of this love, this easy affection, the smiling and the regular meals together and the support, he still wasn't prepared for what came on a Saturday afternoon eight months after moving in with the McCalls.

"Isaac, why don't we sit down at the table. I'll make us something to eat, just me and you," Ms. McCall said. She wore jeans and a sweater, her hair down, looking calm and relaxed after a hectic few months of bodies and strange injuries coming into the hospital. She usually worked the afternoon, but this time her shift was covered.

Isaac shrugged in response. "Alright, sure." Scott was out with Allison (again) and Isaac planned to work on homework and maybe run around Boyd's house to see what he'd been up to, but spending an afternoon with Ms. McCall (Melissa, she asked him to call her Melissa) didn't sound too bad.

She sat him down at the table, shooing him away as she fixed sandwiches for them in the kitchen. As she worked, she asked, "Isaac, sweetie, have you been happy here for the last few months?"

Isaac startled, sitting up in his chair. "Yeah, of course I have. Why, did Scott say something? Did something happen?"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "No, nothing like that. I'm just asking, kiddo. I want to know how you feel here. You're quieter than Scott, I swear I wouldn't know what was going on with you until she showed up seven months pregnant and called me grandma."

Isaac laughed, partly because Melissa always made him laugh, and partly because he liked that she considered herself that close to him, that involved. He was quiet, but for the last eight months, things had been quiet in general. He worked hard in class, he worked on his control and tried to better track his moods around the full moon, he hung out with Scott and Stiles and Allison. "I'm happy here. I've always been happy here. And nobody is pregnant, I promise."

Melissa smiled, washing her hands and drying them on a dish towel. "Well, I've been thinking of making some changes around her. Some permanent stuff."

Isaac tried not to let his throat close up, but he couldn't help it. He braced himself for The Talk-- _You're a good kid but I've already got one mouth to feed, I'm not prepared for another teenager, there just isn't enough room here_ \--but before he could get a word out, Melissa continued.

"I'm thinking of redoing the attic, putting carpet and heating in, and getting you your own bedroom. I'm sure my son is a giant slob of a roommate anyways. And I want you to have a room of your own, somewhere that gets a lot of light and fresh air." She came around to the kitchen table, setting a sandwich in front of Isaac, pouring him a glass of milk. "And I want to start up a savings account for you. You've really started shining in class, Isaac, and I want you to know you have options after graduation."

Isaac sat still, dumbfounded. _Why would she want to do this for me?_ he wondered, too afraid to ask.

Ms. McCall sat down and handed Isaac a folder, giving him an oddly tender look. "And I want you to take a look at this and tell me what you think."

Isaac opened the folder with shaking fingers and saw a stack of papers, the first one a glossy informational book about adoption in California.

He swallowed heavily, once, twice, and looked up at Melissa. "Why?"

Melissa looked down, smiling but obviously pushing back tears. "Well, you know, you're around most of the time anyways. You're already here. Might as well clean it up, make it official."

Isaac nodded and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. He kept nodding until Melissa laughed and got up, hugging him close.

"C'mon, kid, let's eat. We'll hash it out later, huh?"

And Isaac just nodded, laughed and nodded and ate with Melissa, his _family_.

It was stunning, and it was nice.


End file.
